The Best Pie Dean Will Ever Have
by Jasmine Syms
Summary: Castiel pops in on Sam one morning, and he wants him to help him bake a pie for Dean.


Sam was busy searching his laptop for any sign of a case when Castiel appeared into the room.

"Hello, Sam." Sam jumped in his seat and turned around.

"Cas. What's up?" He asked.

"Well above us is a ceiling, and above that would be the sky."

"No, I mean, why are you here?"

"I was recently thinking about things... like your computer. It displays information about your hunts, but can it tell you other information? Could it tell you anything you need to know?"

"Pretty much. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I want to know if it can tell me how to bake a pie." He announced. "I wanted to make one for Dean for when he wakes up, and I knew you would be awake far earlier than him." He paused. "So, can you do it? Can you make it tell me how to bake a pie?"

"Sure, Cas." Sam laughed. "Let's bake Dean a pie." He spent a few minutes searching for a pie recipe that looked good enough.

"Do you happen to know what flavor of pie Dean likes the best?" Castiel squinted his eyes a bit.

"Cherry." Sam replied after a moment. "I remember he told me once. And here we go, I found something. 'World's Best Cherry Pie.' I think we have some of the ingredients here, we just need some more sugar and butter... and of course the cherries." He looked up and Castiel was gone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I got all the supplies." Cas reappeared in a dark blue apron and a chef's hat with the ingredients in his arms.

Sam was startled yet again. "Geez, Cas, okay that's great. Do you want some help?"

"No. I believe I am qualified to operate human creations on my own. I was human for months, remember?"

"You learned how to cook?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked down for a moment. "I learned mostly how to operate the microwave and build sandwiches, but the oven cannot be much more difficult." He stared at the ingredients in his arms and back at the oven. "Do I need anything else or do i just dump these in a bowl?"

Sam stood up. "Here, Cas, I can help you. Just preheat the oven to 400 first and I will start measuring the ingredients for the crust."

"There is no button for 400 on here." Castiel stated.

"No, there isn't. You press bake and then press the up arrow until you get it to say 400."

Castiel did as he said and successfully preheated the oven while Sam got the rest of the ingredients from the cupboards and measured them out as the recipe told them, peeking at the computer every once in a while. When it was time to mix things, he handed the bowl over to Castiel, who seemed to enjoy stirring the ingredients together. When the pie was finally in the oven, Sam went back to the computer to continue his work on finding a case. Castiel sat in another chair at the same table, staring intensely at the timer he had set for the pie.

"Dean is going to love this pie, don't you think? You said that the instructions were titled as the world's best cherry pie, if I am not mistaken. That means he has never had a pie as good as this one." He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently for a while before speaking again. "I learned from my experience as a human that baked goods have a strong smell for you. The smell will wake him, and he will be so pleased with the pie. We did a good job."

Sam couldn't help but grin at Castiel's comments. He was like an overexcited child.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

About an hour later, the timer started ringing and Castiel hopped up from his seat and put on some oven mitts before removing the pie from the oven.

"Dean still isn't awake yet. Perhaps I should bring it to him?"

"Whatever you want, Cas."

Castiel smiled and turned to deliver the pie to Dean. Once he was a few feet from his room a hand was clasped over his mouth from behind.

"Nothing personal, Castiel. Metatron's orders."

"Gadreel." Castiel mumbled into his attacker's hand. He tightened his grip on the pie. He couldn't let it get ruined, Dean had to try it.

"Got my old vessel back," He whispered harshly into Castiel's ear. "I actually like him much more than Sam, having hair as long as his can get irritating." He took his angel blade out and brought it around Castiel and stabbed it through his heart. Light exploded from him and he went limp.

"Shhhhhhh. It's alright." Gadreel whispered as he grabbed Castiel and slowly lowered him to the ground, propping him against the wall before he disappeared.

Dean woke up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and stretched out his arms and got a whiff of- could it be- freshly baked cherry pie? He hurried to get the rest of the way out of bed, and saw a flash of blinding light shine through the crack under his door and noticed some whispering that followed. He ran to open the door, still in his underwear, and flung it open. He saw the large blackened marks of the wings on the walls of the hallway before anything else, but then he looked down.

"Cas?" The word caught in his throat. He kneeled over his body. "Cas, stop playing games." He shook his body. "Castiel!" He yelled. "Come on, you're not dead, I just lost Kevin and now I'm gonna lose you too? Say something, goddammit!" He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He had lost Castiel so many times, but never had it felt so- permanent. He always convinced himself he would come back, and he always did. But he never saw the marks of his wings line the walls as they did today. Seeing that made it seem more real, more final.

Sam had leaped out of his chair and started running to Dean's room as soon as he heard him yell. He was about to turn the last corner when he started to ask "What's going on?" He was stopped midsentence when he saw Castiel, still wearing the apron, hat, and oven mitts he had donned while they were baking.

"Oh my God, Cas!" He exclaimed while rushing towards him. He kneeled next to Dean.

"He- he's gone, Sammy." Dean kept staring at his body, as if still expecting Castiel to prove him wrong.

"This is impossible, he was fine a few minutes ago." Sam shook his head.

"You were talking to him a few minutes ago? What did he say?"

"A few hours ago he came to me asking how to make a pie, and so we made a pie and he wanted to bring it to you."

Dean had forgotten all about the smell of cherry pie and had failed to even notice the pie until that moment, still facing upwards by some miracle, laying right next to Castiel's body.

"He wanted- to make me a pie?"

"I should have gone with him."

"You didn't know, Sammy. There is nothing we can do now except find whatever son of a bitch did this and put an end to them." Dean stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait." Sam said. "What about the pie?"

"It wouldn't feel right, eating a pie right after he died."

"He would want you to eat it." He leaned over and picked it up before walking over to offer it to Dean. "He spent the whole morning saying he couldn't wait for you to try it, that it must be the best pie you would ever have."

"Alright. I'll eat it. As long as he would want me to."

And it was, indeed, the best pie Dean would ever have.


End file.
